


Iron Man?

by Thunderfire69



Series: Mechanic [2]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassin!Tony, Brainwashing, Confusion, Feels, Fix It, HYDRA assassin Tony, HYDRA’s brainwashing, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra, Hydra Tony Stark, Identity Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, Nick Fury Cares, Nick Fury Knows All, Parent Tony Stark, Past Brainwashing, Protective Nick Fury, Recovered Memories, Sequel, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, identity crisis, plot heavy, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: “Take it easy there, Stark.”He looked up, panic beginning to set back in before his eyes fell on a dark skinned man with a black eye patch. He didn’t recall who he was, but he was certain he knew him.“Who are you?”-OR-Nick Fury begins to help Tony heal.





	Iron Man?

_ He felt a smile tug at his lips as he sat up, and Stephen let out a small noise of protest before cuddling in closer to him in the bed. _

 

_ “I’ve got to do things today, Stephen,” he said quietly. _

 

_ Stephen didn’t reply, just snuggled in closer. _

 

_ Then suddenly he was walking through the park, hand in hand with the sorcerer.  _

 

_ “The public’s gonna go nuts over this,” Stephen said, gesturing to their hands, but he didn’t seem to want to pull away. He grinned over at the sorcerer. _

 

_ “Let them.” _

 

_ Then he was down in his lab, and there was a fizzing sound behind him. He didn’t turn, but he let out a sigh. _

 

_ “I’m working, Stephen.” _

 

_ “It’s 2am, Tony. We’re going to bed.” _

 

_ Then he was sitting behind the wheel of a car, Stephen in the passenger seat as the back door was flung open and an excited Peter got in. _

 

_ “You won’t  _ believe  _ what we got to do in science today!”  _

 

_ “Bet it’s not as cool as working with me down in the lab tonight,” he replied with a grin as the kid launched into a long recount of his day. _

 

_ Then he was at a table, Stephen seated across from him. He had a glass of wine in his hand, and he took a sip of it. _

 

_ “I’ve said this earlier tonight, but I’ll say it again; you look amazing in that suit.” _

 

_ The sorcerer let out a small laugh. “That’s the fifth time you’ve told me that, Tony.” _

 

_ Then suddenly he was on a strange planet, dusty and void of most colour. He was staring wide-eyed at the same sorcerer as he faded away to nothing but dust. He got the sense that he hadn’t known him long when this happened. _

 

_ Then he was drifting in and out of consciousness, memories of pain, excruciating pain, all up his arm.  _

 

_ Then his eyes were snapping open to a clean, sterile white room, the smell of antiseptic in the air, and he tried to reach for the side of the bed with his right hand but it wouldn’t move and then he turned and saw his arm was gone, gone, gone and panic began to set in and- _

 

_ Then he was leaving the hospital, and he spotted T’Challa outside and grinned at the man. _

 

_ “Don’t you have a country to lead?” _

 

_ “I came to give you this.” T’Challa held out a red and gold Vibranium arm. “You are a noble warrior, Stark.” _

 

_ Then he was testing the functions of the arm down in his lab. _

 

_ “Holy shit,” he breathed as he found the function that made it look like the arm was made of flesh. “Holy shit.” _

 

He snapped out of the memories with a gasp, breathing heavily but no longer feeling a throw of pain after experiencing his memories returning. He looked up at Stephen again, eyes widening as he took in his  _ boyfriend _ , the one who’d been there for him since Pepper had died.

 

“Stephen,” he breathed, dimly aware that Peter was no longer hugging him as he pushed himself to his feet. The sorcerer watched him closely, almost as if he was afraid he was going to slip away again.

 

“Tony?”

 

“ _ Stephen _ ,” Tony breathed again, taking a step towards the sorcerer before something inside him seemed to snap, and he took a few paces back, shaking his head.

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

“No. No! Get him out!”

 

“Tony!” He was dimly aware of Stephen moving forward to try and help in any way he could, but Tony stumbled back, away from him, clutching at his skull.

 

“I have to get him out,” Tony said desperately, not talking to anyone but himself.

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

“Get out!” He yelled, clutching his head tighter and stumbling against the wall as he tried to escape. “Get out! Get out get out get  _ out _ !”

 

That was when Stephen tried to reach for Tony, probably to try and calm him, but the moment his fingers brushed against Tony’s bionic arm, he jerked back and began to run.

 

“Tony!”

 

He ignored the sorcerer’s yells, ignored him begging Tony to come back, and just ran, sprinting down the stairs that he hadn’t even used before and bursting out onto the street in a panic. From there he just ran, not caring where he ended up, just as long as he kept running, running, running.

 

He finally came to a stop in a dark alley, that was void of any life other than a few dumpsters. With a sigh, he sank down against the wall, trying to ignore the stabs of pain in his skull.

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mechanic. _

 

_ Mecha- _

 

“Take it easy there, Stark.”

 

He looked up, panic beginning to set back in before his eyes fell on a dark skinned man with a black eye patch. He didn’t recall who he was, but he was certain he knew him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The man’s gaze narrowed. “You’ve been through a lot. Stephen said as much, but he didn’t tell me…” 

 

“Tell you what?” Tony asked, pressing his back up more against the wall.

 

The man just gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’m here on behalf of SHIELD. I’m here to help you, Stark.”

 

“Who are you?” Tony demanded for a second time, pressing his back even harder into the wall.

 

“Nick Fury.”

 

_ “Sir!”  _

 

_ He glanced down at his name, pushing his sunglasses down his nose slightly. _

 

_ “I’m going to have to ask you to exit the donut!” _

 

_ Then suddenly he was inside of a diner, and Nick Fury was gesturing to a woman beside him.  _

 

_ “Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanov.” _

 

_ “Hi,” was the word that tumbled from his lips. _

 

He snapped back to the present, his hands clutched to his head, still staring at Nick Fury. He didn’t quite know what the memories meant, but he knew that he knew him. He felt he could trust him, but he still pressed himself against the wall as he had before.

 

Nick Fury studied him, gaze steady. “Memories, huh? We can help you get those back.”

 

Tony met his gaze cautiously. “Do you… know who did this to me?”

 

“All in good time,” Fury said, still not making any moves towards him. “Now, would you like to come with me?”

  
  
  


“I  _ can’t _ . They’ll just… they’ll take control of me again!”

 

“Trust me, Stark.” Nick Fury’s voice and gaze was steady and level. “The only way to move on, to break their hold, is to list off the trigger words they chose for you and to find their meaning.”

 

He took a deep breath. Willed his shaking hands to still. Then reached deep into his memory.

 

“Iron,” he began shakily. “Stark. Mother. Seventy. Merchant of Death. Shattered. Weapons. Father. Butler. Cook.”

 

Fury nodded approvingly. “Let’s take it one word at a time. Iron. What does it mean to you?”

 

Tony felt his breath catch as the other man said the word, but when he didn’t follow it with the other nine words, he relaxed. He thought about Nick Fury’s question for a moment.

 

“My suits. I was referred to as Iron Man when I was wearing them.”

 

“Good. Now how about Stark?”

 

Once again, his breath caught before he managed to relax again. “My last name. And… my company? I think. I don’t quite… remember.”

 

“Mother?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” The word was drawing a blank in Tony’s mind. “Maybe my own mother? I… I don’t…”

 

“That’s okay. You’ll get there with time. Seventy?”

 

“My… my birth year. 1970.”

 

“Merchant of Death?”

 

“A… lot of people believed my company was…” he broke off, unsure how to continue, but Fury just nodded in understanding.

 

“Alright, good. Now, shattered?”

 

Tony shrugged, drawing a complete blank.

 

“Don’t worry. Weapons?”

 

“My company?” Tony sounded uncertain of his own words. “Maybe my suits?”

 

Nick Fury nodded. “Father?”

 

“My own father?” The word was drawing a blank in Tony’s mind, just as mother had.

 

“Butler?”

 

“I don’t… know.”

 

“That’s okay. And cook?”

 

Tony just shook his head, and Nick Fury sighed.

 

“Well, it's a start.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shorter than the first, but I had to cut it here in order to make this into the fic trilogy that I want it to be!!!
> 
> I also have an idea for a mini fic featuring all of the trigger words Tony has and what they mean to him, but if I write that it’ll be after I finish the trilogy.


End file.
